benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160628072856/@comment-89.77.160.96-20161226153350
Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Dobra oni faktycznie nie byli Manichejczykami , ale z kąt masz pewność że katarzy nimi nie byli ? Można znaleść dokument w któym profesorzy mówią że Katarzy to manichejczycy . Adolf Hitler i rozpętana przez niego II wojna światowa także idzie na konto zbrodni katol;ickiego kościoła nie tylko mordowanie albigensów i innych ludzi w średniowieczu. poczytaj sobie co mówili zbrodniarze z pod znaku swastyki a także kl;er. Cytuję:Watykan i naziści Autor tekstu: Etienne Vermeersch Tłumaczenie: Ilona Boska Celowo mówię tutaj o Watykanie i nazistach, a nie o Pacellim i nazistach, ponieważ osobisty stosunek Eugenio Pacelliego do nazizmu nie ma historycznego znaczenia. Natomiast jako papież Kościoła katolickiego był odpowiedzialny za swoich wiernych. Ta odpowiedzialność wynikała z dwóch ważnych faktów, mianowicie: Jedność i piramidalna struktura Kościoła katolickiego była od czasów kontrreformacji w Trente mocno akcentowana w jego naukach i działaniach. Przez Piusa IX (Syllabus Errorum) i pierwszy watykański Sobór zostało to jeszcze bardziej podkreślone poprzez zdefiniowanie nieomylności papieża jako dogmatu. Pius X (przysięga antymodernistyczna) i jego następcy forsowali dalsze wzmacnianie Kurii rzymskiej i centralizację Kościoła, dzięki rozszerzaniu się komunikacyjnych możliwości. Ten proces osiągnął najwyższy punkt podczas kadencji Piusa XII. Dopiero Drugi Sobór Watykański poniósł proces odnowy Kościoła, który pomimo że został zahamowany przez papieża Jana Pawła II — moim zdaniem — od nowa niedługo odżyje. Ważnym jest zaznaczenie, że ta centralizacja – co dotyczy struktur organizacyjnych i nauk dogmatycznych – dawała papieżowi a w szczególności Piusowi XII faktyczną władzę na płaszczyźnie duchowej. Władzę, którą prawdopodobnie nie posiadała nigdy inna osoba w historii powszechnej. Według Pierwszego Soboru Watykańskiego papież jest nieomylny tylko wtedy, kiedy uroczystą decyzją definiuje naukę dotyczącą wiary i obyczajów dla całego Kościoła (doctrinam de fide vel moribus). Ten przywilej pociąga za sobą nieograniczoną odpowiedzialność. Kiedy papież zapozna się z doktrynami i działaniami, (a) którym podlega wielu wiernych, (b) mają one niewątpliwie etyczny charakter, ( c) są równocześnie dla wielu osób niejasne pod względem moralnego osądu, to według mnie podstawowym obowiązkiem papieża jest wykorzystanie swojego autorytetu do uświadomienia swoich wiernych. Ta powinność obowiązuje nawet, jeżeli przy jej spełnieniu papieżowi grozi utrata życia: ten kto uzurpuje sobie nieomylną prawdę, ma też obowiązek informowania, a szczególnie kiedy jest to ogromnie ważne ze względów moralnych. Co za sens miałaby ta nieomylność, jeżeli byłaby pomijana w najbardziej elementarnych, etycznych kwestiach. Kiedy więc postawione zostaje pytanie: „Czy papież wiedząc, chociażby tylko część prawdy o zagładzie Żydów, powinien wypowiedzieć się na ten temat?", to według mnie – ze względu na etyczny punkt widzenia – nie ma tu żadnych wątpliwości. Historyczne badania muszą wykazać w jakim stopniu Pius XII był poinformowany, lecz uważam, że prawdziwa dyskusja dotyczy zasad. Fakt ratowania Żydów przez Piusa XII może być zaliczony jako łagodząca okoliczność, ale nie zmienia to nic w odpowiedzi na postawione wyżej pytanie. Kiedy mówię "Pius XII" mam na myśli Pacelliego nie jako osobę prywatną, lecz jako głowę Kościoła w okresie, kiedy jako ta głowa był najbardziej autorytatywną instancją, jaką kiedykolwiek znał Kościół i świat w kwestiach moralnych i wiary. Drugi ważny aspekt tej dyskusji – co często jest zaniedbywane – dotyczy ogólnego stosunku Watykanu i niemieckiego episkopatu do nazistów. Można wnioskować, ze względu na wyżej wymienioną piramidalną strukturę, że co niemiecki episkopat powiedział lub zrobił, i co nie zostało powiedziane lub zrobione, tam gdzie to powinno zostać, miało zgodę Watykanu. Być może nie w dokładnych szczegółach, ale w ogólnym zarysie. Jest to bardzo ważne do następującego pytania: Jaką postawę uważał za stosowną przyjąć przeciętny, wierzący Niemiec biorąc pod uwagę to, co przekazywane było mu przez przedstawicieli kościelnych? Wiemy, że w pewnym momencie wojny Hitlera popierało większość obywateli niemieckich, zarówno cywilów jak i żołnierzy; że niewielu wśród nich zareagowało na zniesienie demokratycznych wolności, zamykanie przeciwników — początkowo komunistów i socjalistów — bez żadnego procesu w obozach koncentracyjnych, na degradowanie Żydów i Cyganów do drugorzędnych obywateli a następnie do motłochu. Ważnym jest dowiedzieć się, czy i kiedy przedstawiciele kościelni dali sygnał ostrzegawczy: „Tutaj dzieje się coś, co jest całkowicie niemoralne". Również ważne jest pytanie, czy być może kościelni przedstawiciele – zakładając, że nie zdecydowali się na potępienie – sami nie wysyłali pozytywnych sygnałów na korzyść reżimu nazistowskiego a przez to pchali obywateli w ramiona tego reżimu. Jakie są fakty? Wiadomo, że Kościół był do 1932 roku zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem NSDAP. Był związany z Partią Centrum, a w nazistowskim programie wiele punktów stanowiło zagrożenie dla interesów kościelnych. Tutaj mam na myśli nie tylko takie kwestie jak zachowanie wiary, lecz również prawa na terenie szkolnictwa, organizacji, itd... Krótko po przejęciu przez Hitlera władzy, pięć dni po jego pojednawczym przemówieniu, biskupi zmienili front i oświadczyli: „...episkopat jest przekonany, że istnieje podstawa do zaufania i nie są już konieczne wcześniej ustalone zakazy" (List kardynała Bertrama do niemieckich biskupów). W wyniku tego katolicka Partia Centrum straciłapodstawę istnienia, lecz poprzez jej rozmontowanie miano nadzieję pozyskać przychylność Hitlera. A to doprowadziło do zawarcia 20.7.1933 r. konkordatu pomiędzy pomiędzy Watykanem i Rzeszą Niemiecką. Ani Hitler, ani Pius XII nie byli głupcami: Hitler wiedział, że papież dążył do utrzymania w ramach funkcjonowania Kościoła prawa do katolickich szkół, nauczania religii i prawa do katolickich organizacji; a papież zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla Hitlera strzałem w dziesiątkę stanie się legalne uznanie jego rządów przez pierwszy zagraniczny autorytet, i do tego jeszcze jaki autorytet. Völkischer Beobachter napisał tak o tym: “Durch die Unterzeichnung des Reichskonkordates ist der Nazionalsozialismus in Deutschland von der katholischen Kirche in der denkbar feierlichsten Weise anerkannt worden... Diese Tatsache bedeutet eine ungeheure moralische Stärkung der Nazionalsozialistischen Reichsregierung und ihres Ansehens” ("Dzięki podpisaniu Konkordatu narodowy socjalizm został w Niemczech uznany przez Kościół w najbardziej uroczysty sposób... Ten fakt oznacza potężne, moralne poparcie dla narodowo socjalistycznego rządu i jego uznania") (moja kursywa). Kardynał Faulhaber, niekiedy zdolny do krytyki, w kazaniu z 1936 r. powiedział: “Papst Pius XI hat als erster Souverän des Auslandes mit der neuen Reichsregierung im Reichskonkordate einen feierlichen Vertrag abgeschlossen...” i dalej: “In Wirklichkeit ist Papst Pius XI, der beste Freund, am Anfang sogar der einzige Freund, des neuen Reiches gewesen.” (Papież Pius XII zawarł uroczysty traktat, jako pierwszy zagraniczny książę.... W rzeczywistości papież Pius XII był najlepszym przyjacielem, i początkowo nawet jedynym przyjacielem nowego przywódcy Rzeszy)(moja kursywa). W piśmie z czerwca 1933 niemieccy biskupi zaaprobowali 'nacjonalistyczne Erwachen' (przebudzenie) i dołączyli się do tego: „...Auch die Ziele, die die neue Staatsautorität für die Freiheit unseres Volkes erhebt müssen wir Katholiken begrüssen.." („Także te żądania, które nowy rząd wysunie w celu utrzymania wolności, musimy jako katolicy powitać..."). To jeden przykład z wielu listów pasterskich, w których wzywano katolików do posłuszeństwa nazistowskiemu rządowi. Stąd wyraźnie widać, jak niemieccy katolicy mieli myśleć słuchając się swoich biskupów. Czy kiedykolwiek Kościół odwołał ten apel do posłuszeństwa nazistowskiemu rządowi? Niestety nie mam na to żadnych przykładów. Jest oczywiście encyklika Mit brennender Sorge (10 marca 1937), którą przeczytałem trzy razy. To nie jest żaden dokument przeciw nazistom jako takim, a tym bardziej przeciw ich przestępstwom. Lecz tak, jak w tytule: "Do Czcigodnych Braci Arcybiskupów i Biskupów niemieckich oraz innych Ordynariuszów, utrzymujących pokój i jedność ze Stolicą Apostolską. O POŁOŻENIU KOŚCIOŁA KATOLICKIEGO W RZESZY NIEMIECKIEJ", esencjonalna jest tu skarga o naruszaniu Konkordatu przez nazistów. Początek tekstu brzmi: "Mit brennender Sorge und steigendem Befremden beobachten wir seit geraumer Zeit den Leidensweg der Kirche..." (Z wielka troską i ze wzrastającym zdziwieniem patrzymy od dłuższego czasu na udręczenie Kościoła...). (moja kursywa). W tym czasie zapełniały się obozy koncentracyjne, w tym czasie prawa norymberskie dotyczące Żydów nabrały mocy (1935) i na ich podstawie dyskryminowano obywateli niemieckich tylko ze względu na pochodzenie. Lecz 'wielka troska' nie dotyczyła tego, tylko katolickich szkół, organizacji, itd. A przecież 'Prawa norymberskie' były w tym momencie — prawnie i faktycznie — największym dowodem na niemoralność reżimu niemieckiego i ten kto zwalczał ten reżim, powinien przede wszystkim to podkreślić. Jednakże bezowocnie szukałem w encyklice słowa Żydzi lub Judaizm. Wprawdzie zostało dwa razy pośrednio wskazane na Żydów, lecz złośliwość tego tekstu jest tak daleko idąca, że za każdym razem wywołuje to negatywną konotację: "Christus, der die menschliche Natur aus dem Volke annahm, das ihn ans Kreuz schlagen sollte'; '...des Gottessohnes Welcher der Meintat Seiner Kreuziger die... Gottestat des Erlösertodes entgegensetzte..." ("Chrystusa takiego, jaki przyjął naturę ludzką w narodzie mającym go przybić do krzyża." "Syna Bożego, który zbrodni świętokradztwa tym co go ukrzyżowali przeciwstawia Boski czyn swej zbawczej śmierci...") (moja kursywa). Wyrażeniem tym, co go ukrzyżowali zostali tutaj wyraźnie oznaczeni Żydzi, chociaż jest to historycznie błędne: ukrzyżowanie nie było żydowską lecz rzymską karą. Jeśli więc wiadomo, że oskarżenie Żydów o 'morderstwo Boga' leży u podstaw ich prześladowań w historii ludzkości, to jak to jest możliwe, aby papież (czy też już Pacelli?) — który wiedział o przemocy wobec Żydów w Niemczech — dokładnie to uważał za stosowne przypomnieć? Niewłaściwym byłoby myślenie, że papież nie wspomniał o obozach koncentracyjnych: papież ubolewa nad duchownymi, którzy tam przebywają. Jak daleko to pismo odstępuje od prawdziwego ataku na nazistów widać po stwierdzeniu, że nie zna on bardziej żarliwego życzenia niż „przywrócenia w Niemczech prawdziwego pokoju pomiędzy Kościołem i państwem". Po wkroczeniu wojsk Hitlera do remilitaryzowanego obszaru Nadrenii w 1936 r. rozbrzmiały tam wszędzie dzwony kościelne i śpiewano Te Deum. 11.3.1938 r. nastąpiło przyłączenie Austrii (Anschluss). Kardynał Innitzer zlecił powitalne bicie w dzwony i rozwieszenie flag ze swastyką na kościołach. Z wyjątkiem biskupa Linz, wszyscy inni biskupi nawoływali swoich wiernych do głosowania w plebiscycie narodowym na Anschluss, a więc na rząd przeciw któremu skierowany był Mit brennender Sorge, za przyłączeniem do państwa, które popełniało bezprawny czyn za czynem. 6 kwietnia Innitzer z innymi biskupami odwiedził Piusa XI i jego sekretarza Pacelliego; cztery dni później wszedł do sali głosowań z hitlerowskim powitaniem Heil Hitler. Co więc mieli sądzić austriaccy wierni o nazizmie? Po wkroczeniu wojsk do Czechosłowacji odbyta w Fuldzie konferencja biskupów stała się okazją do przesłania Hitlerowi życzeń szczęścia. A to było już po przeżytych wydarzeniach Reichskristallnacht (10 listopada 1938) i wiadomo było powszechnie, że Żydom groziła zarówno utrata ich majątku, jak i życia. Kapelan żołnierzy katolickich, według Konkordatu mianowany przez Rzym, napisał w Vademecum: „Führer uosabia jedność narodu i Rzeszy. Jest on najwyższym nosicielem władzy państwowej. Niemieckiemu chrześcijaninowi już samo sumienie — także wówczas, gdy nie została złożona przysięga — nakazuje okazywanie posłuszeństwa Führerowi, właśnie ze względu na posiadanie przezeń najwyższej władzy w państwie... Niemieckiemu żołnierzowi jest tym łatwiej ślubować wierność swemu Führerowi i najwyższemu dowódcy, że widzi on w nim wzorzec prawdziwie żołnierskiej postawy i żołnierskiej wierności, że ofiarowuje wierną służbę człowiekowi, dla którego sensem życia jest przysporzenie wielkości i chwały swemu narodowi, i który we dnie i w nocy sam daje przykład wierności, natomiast chrześcijański żołnierz może wypowiedzieć rotę ślubowania z powagą i radością w sercu, bo jego wiara uczy go tego, iż w osobie sprawującego władzę, trzeba rozpoznać i docenić nie tylko ludzkie zdolności i zasługi, ale także majestat i dostojeństwo nadane mu przez Boga". Tak nauczała 'wiara', według przedstawiciela papieża, katolickich żołnierzy o największym zbrodniarzu w historii! Kiedy jesienią 1939 r. polscy katolicy ginęli podczas bombardowań Warszawy, niemieccy katolicy modlili się, zachęcani do tego przez swoich biskupów, o wsparcie nazistowskiego państwa. „Schütze alle Angehörigen unserer Wehrmacht and erhalte sie in deiner Gnade, stärke die Kämpfenden..." („Chroń wszystkich członków naszego Wehrmachtu i zachowaj ich w swojej łasce, wzmocnij walczących...") Po ataku na Związek Radziecki w 1941 r. katolicki Feldbischof wystosował list pasterski do swoich żołnierzy: „Tak jak często jest w historii, stali się Niemcy w naszych czasach zbawcą i przewodnikiem Europy". W tym samym roku bawarscy biskupi skierowali pismo do swoich wiernych, aby ich pouczyć, że w tej wojnie „każdy całkowicie i chętnie wypełnia swój obowiązek". 10.12.1941 r. stwierdzili wszyscy niemieccy biskupi zgodnie, że z satysfakcją śledzą przebieg walk przeciw bolszewizmowi. „Przeciw któremu wielokrotnie od 1921 r. do 1936 r. ostrzegaliśmy, jak to jest wiadomo rządowi." W 1944 r. arcybiskup Bambergu napisał: "Kiedy armia żołnierzy walczy, wtedy powinna armia modlących się za frontem stać."Mógłbym podać jeszcze wiele przykładów tych nieprzerwanych dowodów duchowego wsparcia nazistowskiego reżimu prze niemieckich biskupów, trwających aż do 1944 roku. Tym chcę wykazać następujące. Przeciętny niemiecki czy austriacki katolik wiedział (po ogłoszeniu encykliki), że istniały w związku z oświatą i organizacjami między Kościołem a państwem nieporozumienia w zakresie prawnym. Lecz zdawał sobie także sprawę, że pozostałe aspekty nazistowskiego reżimu — z jego przestępstwami — nie były przez Kościół krytykowane: ani profanacja wolności, ani obozy koncentracyjne, ani prześladowania Żydów i Cyganów, ani wojny przeciw krajom, które nie dały do tego żadnego powodu, ani w szczególności narodowosocjalistyczny światopogląd. A w miejsce krytyki amoralnych czynów, miesiąc po miesiącu wołano z ambon do wierności państwu i Führerowi. Jedno tylko nazistowskie przestępstwo zostało zaskarżone — masowe morderstwa niepełnosprawnych i starych (Akcja T4) — publicznym wystąpieniem biskupa von Galena. Po tym oficjalnie wstrzymano realizację tej akcji, a to świadczy, że tego rodzaju wypowiedzipotrafiły odnieść skutek. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem, jakie mogą mieć katolicy (i papież), to fakt, że protestanci pozwolili sobie na więcej. Lecz ci mogą wskazać na chwalebny wyjątek Kościoła Wyznającego (Bekennende Kirche) dr. Niemöllera i innych. Jedyna chrześcijańska instancja obok Świadków Jehowy, która zwalczała nazizm z pryncypialnego, etycznego stanowiska. W maju 1936 r. ta grupa oficjalnie potępiła ideologię nazistowską i praktyki z nią związane, i to nie z powodu spraw kościelnych, lecz moralnych, takich jak jak rasizm, obozy koncentracyjne i fałszowanie wyborów. Jakie to ma powiązanie z Piusem XII? Pius XII wiedział, że ludność niemiecka poprzez swoich biskupów nawoływana jest do posłuszeństwa rządowi i wspierania wojny. Wiedział, że niemieccy katolicy nieświadomi byli współpracy z najbardziej morderczym i bezlitosnym rządem w historii ludzkości; wiedział, że ci katolicy czuli się w obowiązku popierać ten reżim i jego wojny. Dlatego też jego świętym obowiązkiem było uświadomienie tych ludzi jakiemu przestępczemu rządowi udzielili swojego poparcia. Wezwania Niemöllera nie mogły ich dosięgnąć, bo to był konspiracyjny Kościół. Papież natomiast miał do swojej dyspozycji urbi et orbi i dzięki temu możliwość zawiadomienia Niemców i całego świata. Zgadzam się, że mogą istnieć wątpliwości czy na przykład wypowiedź papieża po klęsce Francji w 1940 r. wywołałaby zamierzony efekt. Niemcy byli wtedy w ekstazie dla Hitlera i to był jedyny moment, w którym miał papież usprawiedliwienie. Po dołączeniu się Stanów Zjednoczonych do wojny, po Stalingradzie, po odwrocie Rommla z Afryki zrozumieli inteligentniejsi Niemcy (a szczególnie w wojsku ich nie brakowało), że wojna jest przegrana; lecz wielu czuło się związanych swoją przysięgą wierności dla Hitlera. Zdemaskowanie przez papieża zbrodni Holocaustu na pewno zmieniłoby u wielu oficerów i żołnierzy ich stosunek do tej przysięgi. Wiara w Boga była bowiem silniejsza. Według danych Goebbelsa w 1944 r. w Niemczech było 42 miliony protestantów, 32 miliony katolików i tylko 2,3 miliona gottgläubige (ideologia nazistowska). Papież nie przekonałby członków SS, lecz duże grupy żołnierzy i oficerów Wehrmachtu zrezygnowałyby ze swej lojalności wobec Führera. Również protestantami wstrząsnęłaby ta informacja, która zresztą mogłaby zostać potwierdzona przez prominentów kościelnych ze Szwajcarii i Szwecji. Porównanie z interwencjami Czerwonego Krzyża i holenderskiego kardynała Johannes De Jonga – które w samej rzeczy nie odniosły pozytywnego efektu – są tutaj nie na miejscu. Papież Rzymu i tylko papież Rzymu mógł w tym czasie poruszyć sumienia niemieckich katolików, a i także protestantów. A jeżeliby wypowiedź papieża o współdziałaniu w największym z przestępstw wszechczasów nie dał efektu, to w takim razie jakie jest historyczne znaczenie papieża i Kościoła katolickiego? Walka z prezerwatywami? Moralnym obowiązkiem papieża było nie pozostawiać tych ludzi w paranoi, tylko przez Kościół zwiększanej, że walczyli w imię słusznej sprawy, podczas gdy uczestniczyli w jednej z największych zbrodni w historii świata. Także gdyby wypowiedź papież nie odniosła skutku, nikt nigdy nie mógłby powiedzieć: "das heban wir nich gewusst!'. Jeżeli więc Pius XII był zorientowany w tym, co się działo, to jest obciążony tak wielką winą, że wszystkie inne 'dobre czyny' (ratowanie wielu Żydów a później nazistowskich przestępców) nikną w tym. Mówi się, że Churchilla proszono o zbombardowanie drogi kolejowej do Auschwitz, aby uniemożliwić przejazd pociągów. Nie zrobił tego, i to jest złe, bardzo złe. Ale nikt nie twierdzi, że Churchill był najszlachetniejszy lub wręcz nieomylny w kwestiach etycznych. A to sprawia istotną różnicę. Dlaczego Pius XII był w takim moralnym zaślepieniu nigdy się nie dowiemy. Prawdopodobnie była to wina realnej polityki (Realpolitik) czyli maksymalne zabezpieczenie interesów kościelnych i strach przed Związkiem Radzieckim. Wiadomo, że reżim Pétaina popierał katolickie prawa. To wyjaśnia odpowiedź Watykanu z 2 czerwca w sprawie praw żydowskich rządu Vichy: „Zasadniczo nic nie ma w tym zarządzeniu, co mogłoby skłonić Stolicę Apostolską do jego skrytykowania." Kiedy berliński korespondent L’Osservatore Romano spytał Piusa XII, czy on będzie protestował przeciw zagładzie Żydów, ten odpowiedział: „Szlachetny przyjacielu, nie zapomnij, że miliony katolików służy w niemieckim wojsku. Mam ich postawić wobec wyrzutów sumienia?" Czy na tak niemoralną odpowiedź jest jeszcze potrzebne wyjaśnienie? Źródła: — Karlheinz Deschner: 'Abermals krähte der Hahn' — Matheson Peter: 'The Third Reich and the Christian Churches' — Dan Cohn-Sherbok: 'The Crucified Jew' Tekst opublikowany pierwotnie na stronie liberales.be Etienne Vermeersch Ur. 1934. Jeden z czołowych belgijskich filozofów. Etyk i sceptyk. Jeden z ojców belgijskiego prawa dotyczącego aborcji i eutanazji. Był wicerektorem Uniwersytetu w Gencie. Został ateistą po pięciu latach w Towarzystwie Jezusowym. Po opuszczeniu zakonu został filozofem materialistą. Ukończył studia z filologii klasycznej i filozofii, następnie obronił doktorat z filozoficznych implikacji teorii informacji oraz cybernetyki. Prowadził wykłady z antropologii filozoficznej oraz filozofii nauki. Był członkiem m.in. Flemish Board for Scientific Policy, Flemish Institute for Biotechnology, przewodził Advisory Committee of Bioethics. Był ponadto członkiem założycielem SKEPP (Research Society for Critical Evaluation of Pseudoscience and the Paranormal). Jest autorem "An Epistemological Introduction to the Science of Man" (1967), "Current Philosophy" (1970) orazbestsellera "The Panda's Eyes: An Environmentally Philosophical Essay" (1988). W latach 90. wywołał poruszenie w belgijskich mediach racjonalistyczno-naukowym esejem "Dlaczego chrześcijański Bóg nie może istnieć". W styczniu 2008 stu flamandzkich prominentów uznało go za najbardziej wpływowego flamandzkiego intelektualistę. Strona www autora Oryginał.. (http://www.racjonalista.pl/kk.php/s,6256) (Ostatnia zmiana: 15-12-2008)